shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinnstella
Shinnstella is het ship between Shinn Asuka and Stella Loussier from the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny fandom. Canon Shinn first time meet Stella when she accidentally bump at him and grab her before she fall. Due Shinn accidentally grab her breast, Stella angrily leave him and he being tease by his friend that he was luckiest man ever, causing Shinn feel embarrassed. He finally meet her once again after he save her from drowning after she feel down from the cliff. Shinn scold her and accidentally mention "death" at her, causing she begin panicked and crying. Notice that she probably a war victims, Shinn quickly hug her, apologize at her by make a promise that he will always protect her. He bring her to the cave where he dry her wet dress. In there, they begin have mutual each other and Stella give him a shell as gift of their relationship. When they being found by both ZAFT and the other Phantom Pain member, Shinn decide to let her go with Sting and Auel, promising that he will meet her in next time. After his departure, Stella wondering why he leave her. Shinn didn't know that Stella is a Extended and part of member of Earth Federation's phantom pain. Until he overwhelm her Gaia Gundam, and causing her injured. Unfortunately, Stella unable to remember her due the federation erase her memory for part of her maintenance, and her condition slowly become worsening due ZAFT has no another medicine to cure her body. When she is wake up, Stella slowly remember him, and Shinn always come to check on her. Later, Shinn overhears a conversation between Talia and the doctor and is dumbfounded. Stella will die regardless of what is done, and even if she lives, she will be handed over to the homeland and end up a lab rat. He needs to return Stella to the Earth Alliance if he wants to save her. Shinn takes Stella out with Rey’s help and contact the Alliance using the IFF code of Gaia Gundam, telling Neo to come get her. Shinn return her to Neo, and make a promise to him that never involve her to battlefield, which Neo accept it. However, Neo heavily broke their promise by giving Stella a new mission and piloting a gigantic Destroy Gundam. By provoked her with tell her that "the bad things" will come at him and will destroy them, Stella accept the mission. When Phantom Pain reach to Berlin, she cause many million innocent killed and destroy entire city of Berlin. Stella begin berserk and unable to control herself, until Shinn come at her and telling to her that he will always save her. Shinn almost succeed to save her, until she see Kira's freedom Gundam and once again lose her control.J ust then Freedom stabs the cannon and Destroy finally falls. Shinn rushes to the dying Stella and lift her in his arms. Stella tells him she loves him with a smile on her face and takes her last breath. Fanon Shinnstella is one of most popular ship in Gundam SEED series. However, the problem of the ship is how Shinn see Stella in his eyes. Judging from her mental problem, Fans believe Stella unable to understanding the real idea of romantic relationship. Since Stella,before her death confess her feeling to him, it's still unclear if Shinn have same feeling with her. Although many fans consider her relationship with Shinn Asuka as that of love interests, another interpretation from Super Robot Wars series suggest that her childlike attitude reminded Shinn of Mayu Asuka and she's more of sister to him since in the end he start show his feeling toward Lunamaria. Because of this, the ship have rivalry with Shinnluna. Fandom FAN FICTION :Shinn/Stellar tag on FanFiction.Net Trivia * Incidentally, Stella's spirit appears to Shinn in Gundam SEED Destiny, as much as the same way with Flay Allster's spirit appears to Kira Yamato in Gundam SEED, in which Houko Kuwashima voices over the both female characters..